


Toadette Fart

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Hi! I'm Toadette, and I love to fart! How much? So much that I end up pooping my pants!_

_ _

_Ever since I came back to the Mushroom Kingdom after a very long vacation, I've been honing in on many of my skills. Of which includes farting! You won't believe how many pants and shorts I pooped in from farting over the years I've been gone from home!_

_ _

_Ooh, I'm just getting butterflies in my tummy thinking about it! Or maybe it's just fart gas that my stinky big butt wants to poot out... well, you know what they say about toots, better out than in! I hope you enjoy my pooting farted toots that I've held in until now! It'll be a gas!  
_

__

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 


End file.
